


Porcelain

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: It is impossible to tell where the porcelain of her skin ends and the delicate enamel of her teacup begins.





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble written forever ago, recently unearthed as I crawl through dozens of old notebooks,

Her glazed eyes are open, staring at nothing. The hazel orbs are already beginning to cloud over with the sightlessness of one who is no longer there to see anything, even that directly in front of them. If not for the slowly deepening mist spreading across her eyes, she could be daydreaming, as she so often did, a vapid expression across her features as she imagined conversing with dragons and knights in a foreign land of magic.

True, anyone could believe this, if not for the fact that the floor under and around her told an entirely different story.

She lay in a pool of blood that had already begun to gel, the ruby substance coating her long golden curls and soaking through her frilly emerald green dress. Around her lay the shards of a teacup that she had broken earlier, one small hand tightening around the fragile thing in frustration and anguish, until it shattered into dozens of translucent pieces decorated with delicate images of flowers and bits of gold.

If not for the flowers and the gold, it would be near impossible to tell her own skin, porcelain and cold, from the large jagged shard of porcelain covered in blood and still embedded in her neck.


End file.
